


Omission

by evil_brainmate



Series: Hartwin Week [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_brainmate/pseuds/evil_brainmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin Week Day 7: AU of your choice</p>
<p>“Fuck, you really are a spy then,” Eggsy says. “Got gadgets and everythin'.”</p>
<p>“Quite,” Harry replies.</p>
<p>An AU in which Eggsy is a firefighter who thought his boyfriend, Harry, was a business consultant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omission

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. A shamelessly fun, self satisfying AU. Also, I changed Kingsman's cover to a consulting firm because why not? I'm fucking with everything anyway. (Also, consultants travel way more than tailors)

Eggsy isn't really used to having to watch his own back anymore. Yeah, he's a survivor who grew up on the council estates on the rough side of town, stealing and struggling to survive where you couldn't trust no one to not save their own skin first. All that changes though when he starts training to be a fireman. The pay is shit and the hours are worse, but it beats the Marines which Eggsy had initially considered. Yeah, he still risks his life on a near daily basis, but there are some boring days too, occasionally, and he still gets to visit his mum and baby sister whenever he wants. Most of all, he feels like he's doing something good with his life, and is finally a part of something bigger than himself.

The thing is, being part of a team—more like a family really—means you always know who has your back, and you have theirs.

So perhaps Eggsy has grown a little complacent. He doesn't really notice the echo of steady steps on the pavement behind him as he strolls through his boyfriend's posh neighborhood; for once early for their date. It's only when he turns down one of the more deserted streets that he notices something off, and before he can turn around there's an explosion of pain across his skull and the world goes black.

When he comes to, Eggsy finds himself slumped in a squeaky chair in an office building that's obviously seen better days, judging by the broken windows and exposed wiring. He's only secured to the chair by some rope he's sure he can slip out of, but he then notices the two armed blokes watching him intently. Eggsy's eyes flit around the room, but he doesn't see anything particularly nasty, so he decides to play along and see where things go.

“If it's money you want, you're barking up the wrong tree,” Eggsy says, ignoring the pounding in his skull. “My job don't pay shit.”

One of the men, a big burly type that looks like he's been skipping leg day, steps closer to Eggsy. Meanwhile, the other stands further back, content to keep an eye on the door while his partner works.

“What can you tell us about Harry Hart?” he asks.

“Don't know who the fuck that is,” Eggsy replies, voice betraying nothing.

“Don't play dumb with me you prick,” the thug hisses, and yanks Eggsy's head back by his hair. “We know you're his little boy toy.”

A gleam of light draws Eggsy's attention to a switchblade in the man's hand, but Eggsy can tell the guy doesn't have the guts to use it. He doesn't know what the hell Harry has to do with anything, but he would never grass anyone up. Eggsy doesn't fancy testing his captors' patience either though, so he settles for some misdirection.

“Alright! Jeez,” Eggsy huffs. “He's my boyfriend okay? The man likes dogs, scotch and Audrey Hepburn films.”

“The fuck are you playing at? You know that's not what I'm asking!” The man growls and tightens his grip in Eggsy's hair, but the knife hasn't made it any closer to Eggsy's neck, so he considers that a win.

“Well you didn't exactly specify before you started waving a knife in my face,” Eggsy replies, hoping the frustration seeping into his voice sounds more like panic. He just needs to play dumb and hope these guys think he's pathetic enough to not waste their time on.

“We know he works for Kingsman!”

“Yeah?” Eggsy wonders what the fuck Harry's work has to do with this.

“You know what that is?”

“Business consulting shit? Look, mate, I've been there loads of times to pick Harry up for lunch. It's a big, boring, glass building full of cubicles and suits,” Eggsy replies offhand.

“There's no way the kid can be this dense,” Goon number two shakes his head.

“Hate to break it to you kid, but your boyfriend's a fucking spy,” adds the jackass who finally lets go of Eggsy's hair and puts away his knife.

Eggsy sits stunned for a moment, but eventually breaks into hysterical laughter. Suddenly, everything makes so much sense. The travel, the scars, the slightly mismatched walls Eggsy has noticed but chalked up to bad renovations. But still, there's a part of Eggsy that just can't fucking believe it. He can't reconcile the image of some James Bond type with Harry Hart, the man with curly sleep mussed hair that Eggsy wakes up to nearly every day. The man who shuffles around in a red bath robe and takes Eggsy's pug out in the mornings when he fetches the paper.

“Harry? A spy? You're fucking kidding, right?” Eggsy snorts after he calms down a little.

The goons watching him share a confused look, but neither of them utter a word.

“I'm sorry, it's just—” Eggsy breaks into laughter again. “Harry's the most vanilla man you ever met. He irons his socks for god's sake.”

“What?”

“Swear down. Took me like three months to convince him to have sex with the lights on,” Eggsy says, knowing that whoever these guys are, they aren't pros. They're falling for Eggsy's act hook, line and sinker.

“Just leave it,” Thug number one says. “Kid obviously doesn't know shit.”

“So, does that mean I can go?” Eggsy asks.

“Seems a little bit thick. Probably too stupid to pick up anything from Hart anyway,” says the second fellow.

“Oi! I can still hear y'know,” Eggsy spits, because he isn't going to let that fly, dumb act or no.

“Shut up. Now be a good little boy and sit here until your sugar daddy comes to rescue you,” growls the second jerk who made the 'stupid' comment. Eggsy's babysitters seem to be content to let the conversation drop and ignore him.

“Either of ya got a deck of cards?” Eggsy asks, but receives no reply. “Guess not.”

While being bait is better than interrogation, it's boring as fuck. Eggsy spends the next half hour in silence, working his ropes into a state where he's almost able to slip out. Meanwhile, his captors have been pacing the room, stopping to listen to something in their earpieces, shuffling from foot to foot in boredom as they wait. It's driving Eggsy absolutely mental.

“Hey, what's your name?” Eggsy asks the first guard. The man looks about as bored as Eggsy feels, and well, it's not like they're going anywhere.

The man simply stares down at him in response.

“Doesn't have to be your real one,” Eggsy adds with a shrug. “I can't just refer to you as goon one, can I?”

“Wallace,” the man answers after a moment.

“So, Wallace, how'd you end up working in... whatever it is you do?”

“Consulting,” Wallace sneers, obviously trying to rub Eggsy's ignorance about Harry in his own face. “And that's no one's business.”

“Fair enough,” Eggsy replies with a frown. “How's the pay? Fire fighting don't pay shit.”

“Pretty decent. Don't usually have to worry about running into burning buildings either.”

“I can tell.”

Wallace looks at him in confusion.

“Smoke detector's been ripped out,” Eggsy says nodding to the corner of the ceiling where some loose wiring hangs down. “Blatant disregard for fire safety, that is.”

“I suppose it's a good thing we kidnapped you then,” Thug number two hisses. “Wallace, stop fraternizing with the bait. ”

“Is he always like that?” Eggsy asks, lowering his voice, completely undeterred when he's so easily able to ingratiate himself to one of his jailors.

“Pretty much... So you're a fireman?” Wallace asks, a little bit of awe seeping into his words. “Every boy's dream, yeah?”

Eggsy would assume his captors would already know his profession, but these guys are obviously underlings, so he just replies, “Yup. Thinkin' on a career change though, all things considered. You boys seem to have a pretty good thing goin'.”

“So how'd you end up dating a spy?” Wallace whispers.

“Who? Harry?” Eggsy asks, and Wallace nods. “Met him at a bar, actually. Was out with some coworkers when I saw him, and I'm a sucker for a great pair of legs and a nice suit.”

Wallace's reply is cut off when the nearby door flies open to reveal none other than Harry Hart himself in a gorgeous navy bespoke suit, pistol in hand.

“See what I mean?” Eggsy says with a dreamy sigh as he slips out of the ropes. “Sorry 'bout this,” he adds and punches Wallace in the side of the head while the man is distracted. The bloke hits the floor like a ton of bricks and Eggsy winces before moving him into recovery position.

Harry, meanwhile, has already disarmed and rendered the other thug unconscious. He then runs to Eggsy's side to check him over for any damage.

“Eggsy, are you alright?” Harry asks.

“Yeah. Got a helluva lump on the head though,” Eggsy replies. “Nice to be on the receivin' end of a dramatic rescue for a change.”

“Right. Come along then,” Harry says, and pulls Eggsy behind him and the two make their way into the adjacent hallway.

“So, they said you're a spy?” Eggsy asks as the two of them prowl through the hall. Well, Harry prowls really, all slinky and graceful and deadly as he checks around corners and what not. Eggsy's rather just strolling along behind him trying not to make too much noise. He's a fireman for god's sake; it's not like he ever ever learned stealth in his job.

“Is this really the time to be having this conversation?” Harry asks.

“I'm sorry. Is there a better time? I just got kidnapped, thanks.”

“You're lucky these men were amateurs waiting on orders. A real interrogator would have made you agree to anything to make the torture stop.”

Eggsy scrunches his nose at that because there is seriously something wrong with his boyfriend speaking so calmly about shit like that.

“Oooh, way to get kidnapped by a substandard villain, Eggsy,” Eggsy snips. “Try a little harder next time, maybe?”

“They're hardly villains, Eggsy. Just very stupid hired thugs. Here, take this,” Harry sighs, attempting to hand one of his pistols to Eggsy.

“The fuck you want me to do with that?”

“Well you point this end at the person trying to kill you, and squeeze this,” Harry bites out sarcastically.

“Piss off, Harry!” Eggsy hisses and backs away from the weapon. “It might have escaped your attention that I _save_ people for a livin'. I don't go puttin' holes in them!”

“Fine. Hold onto this then,” Harry growls and passes Eggsy his umbrella.

“Expectin' a little rain?”

“It's a shield impervious to most standard pistol and assault rifle fire. It also functions as a rifle equipped with a customized load out of standard and non-lethal projectiles.”

“What?”

“It's also a gun.”

“No, I got that. But what?” Eggsy sputters, but accepts the umbrella anyway and tries to figure out when things got so ridiculous.

The two of them fall into silence for a while. It's only when they turn a corner and Harry electrocutes some berk in a ski mask with his god damn _ring_ that the bizarro world reality of the situation finally sets in.

“Fuck, you really are a spy then,” Eggsy says. “Got gadgets and everythin'.”

“Quite,” Harry replies.

“So all them times when we first started seein' each other, and you was away on business?”

“Classified, Eggsy,” Harry says, fixing an invisible crease in his jacket so that he won't have to look at Eggsy.

“And the whole promotion thing?”

“That's actually true. I took up a higher position when it became available. Better pay, less traveling, and you could finally move in.”

Eggsy bristles at that because he and Harry dated for months before the man would even give him a god damn drawer. It took nearly another year to get Harry to stop putting him off about moving in together, and it turns out Harry had just been pushing back the whole time because he's a fucking liar.

“So you mean to tell me you’ve been runnin' a spy organization all this time, from what? Your home office?”

“Sometimes, yes.”

“Oh my god, this isn't my life,” Eggsy groans. “We're gonna have words about this.”

“Looking forward to it already, dear, but can we move on with our escape?”

Eggsy shuts up and trails after Harry, only to stop once again a few metres down when they reach a heavy looking steel door trapping them in the hall.

“Merlin,” Harry says to seemingly no one. “This exit's blocked. Have you got another for me?”

“Holy shit! Merlin is in on this?” Eggsy yelps. “Merlin, you fucking bastard!”

“Eggsy, darling. We can discuss this later.”

“That man has been in our house, Harry. He was at my baby sister's birthday party for god's sake! Tell him I am _never_ baking those scones he likes again, fuckin' prick!”

“I'm sure you caught that Merlin,” Harry sighs.

Eggsy ignores Harry's ongoing conversation with Merlin in favor of stalking up to the door in their way. He raps his knuckles against it a few times thoughtfully.

“Eggsy, I don't think anyone's going to answer.”

“Stay here,” Eggsy replies, handing the umbrella to Harry and jogs down the hallway. He returns a few minutes later with an old fire extinguisher in hand.

“Eggsy?”

“Door's not solid,” Eggsy huffs and heaves the extinguisher back before bringing it crashing down against the door handle. The steel latch buckles promisingly and Eggsy slams the extinguisher against it one more time and hears the lock give way. He sets the extinguisher down and braces himself, then delivers a solid kick to the door next to the broken lock and it flies open with a dull thud, taking a person down with it.

“Shit, sorry,” Eggsy says, and without thinking jogs over to the man laying on the ground. A gun flies up in his face, and he instinctively slaps it to the side and knocks the bastard out. “Fuck. Sorry again.”

“Eggsy!” Harry yells and yanks Eggsy back behind the door frame, pressing the young man between him and the wall. Bullets ricochet past them and Eggsy distantly hears a few muffled thumps.

“Harry?” Eggsy gasps, but the man in front of him seems fine.

“Bulletproof suit,” Harry replies and slips the umbrella back into Eggsy's hand, flicking a switch so it opens and shields them. “Stay here.”

Eggsy nods and Harry slips past him, using the broken door for what cover it can offer as he returns fire. Eggsy closes his eyes as he hears a few screams and the thumping of bodies falling, but Harry is back within seconds and Eggsy looks down the hall to see the carnage first hand. He's seen some fucked up shit in his line of work. People burned beyond recognition, bodies mangled in car wrecks—but Harry did this and even if it's clean, it makes it personal somehow.

“Come along Eggsy,” Harry says, taking Eggsy's hand in his and leading him down the hall. He studiously tries to avoid the worst of the mess, and Eggsy is resolutely not looking down.

“How the fuck do I end up in a relationship where I'm the one with the more stable, less life threatenin' career?” Eggsy asks, trying to distract himself from the situation. “There's such a thing as corporate espionage, Harry! You ever think of that?”

“Why would I? Stealing trade secrets and sabotaging patents isn't nearly as exciting as defusing a bomb,” Harry replies as he leans around a corner, dispatching an unwitting guard a few metres away with a well executed head shot.

“What?! Tell me you've never defused a bomb, Harry!” Eggsy hisses.

“Alright, I've never defused a bomb.”

“You're fuckin' lyin'! Oh my god!”

Harry doesn't say anything in reply to that, and instead pauses in the hallway and tilts his head. Eggsy assumes Merlin must be talking to him.

“It would seem our back up has arrived,” Harry says, and pulls Eggsy against him into a nearby doorway.

“So now what?” Eggsy asks.

“Now we wait here until one of my colleagues comes to get us. If someone comes along that I don't know, I shoot them.”

“How can you say that so casually?”

“How can you so calmly walk into a burning building to save people you don't even know?”

“Ain't that calm, love.”

“Regardless, we're both desensitized to our occupational hazards.”

“Hello boys!” Calls a voice that Eggsy recognizes and he whips his head around to see a familiar playful grin.

“Roxy?! You too?” Eggsy groans.

“Sorry, Eggsy,” Roxy says, pulling Eggsy into a hug. “Classified stuff, y'know?”

“Yeah. Bet you all think it's real funny. Stupid idiot Eggsy ain't got a fuckin' clue while you just come over and act all friendly like you ain't lyin' to my fuckin' face every day,” Eggsy spits and yanks himself from Roxy's embrace; his humiliation and helplessness and anger finally catching up to him.

“No Eggsy!” Roxy chokes, trying to hide how much those words hurt her. “No, never. We love you. It's just... Our job is ugly and no one wanted you to get hurt.”

“You think this don't hurt?” Eggsy asks.

“Lancelot,” Harry says, cutting off their conversation before Eggsy loses it completely. “You cleared our exit?”

“Yes, Arthur,” Roxy replies. “We have medical staff waiting outside.”

“I'm fine,” Eggsy growls.

“Of course, Eggsy,” Harry says. “Wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion though.”

Eggsy wants to argue, but all the fight is leaving him as he clamps down on his emotions because he can deal with them later. For now, he just leans into Harry instead as the man escorts him through the building.

“She called you Arthur,” Eggsy says. “And you called her Lancelot.”

“Yes. I am Arthur, and Roxanne is one of my knights.”

“That the promotion you took?”

“Yes, Eggsy.”

“Does that mean Merlin's name is actually Merlin?” Eggsy asks.

“Sorry, Eggsy. Merlin would kill me if I told you.”

The two of them make it outside and true to Roxy's word, some fucking hyperactive medical twits are there waiting for them. Eggsy allows himself to be manhandled by them, allowing them to flash penlights in his eyes and check him for bruises and scrapes and poke at the lump on his head. Honestly, Eggsy's been through far worse, but he knows struggling will just make the whole process take longer.

All in all, it's another hour before Harry's “knights” finish whatever the hell they're doing in the building, and escort out the surviving kidnappers including Wallace. One of them starts screaming at Harry, calling him “Galahad” of all things and railing something about a dog, but Eggsy writes it off as something he probably doesn't want to know.

There's been a lot of that today.

It's only when Harry and Eggsy get back to their quiet little house and Eggsy scoops his pug JB up in his arms that everything finally hits him. He shudders, buries his face in the dog's fur and fucking _sobs_ into the poor animal's shoulder because he doesn't know what else to do. He feels like an idiot because all things considered, it could have been so much worse, but everything feels wrong and he doesn't know what to think anymore. Harry is there in a second with his arms around Eggsy and JB, and he's so careful as he slowly coaxes Eggsy to sit down right against the door in the entryway, and the three of them stay huddled there for a while until Eggsy can breathe again.

“I don't know why the fuck I'm cryin',” Eggsy rasps as he wipes his face with his sleeve.

“It's alright Eggsy,” Harry says and lifts a hand to wipe a few stray tears Eggsy's missed.

“No, it's not alright!” Eggsy yells and slaps Harry's arm away. “I am so mad at you right now, and I think I have a right to be mad.”

“Of course you do.”

“But I love you so fuckin' much.”

“I love you too, Eggsy.”

“Were you ever gonna tell me?” Eggsy asks, his eyes burning into Harry's in accusation.

“No,” Harry says without a moment's hesitation. “Not if I could help it.”

“At least you're being honest,” Eggsy sighs. “Y'know, a few months back before I moved in? I thought you was having an affair, or was gonna break up with me. Didn't exactly expect you to be a spy.”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“Well you were being shifty about me wanting to live together, and taking a lot of business trips.”

“But... Why didn't you say anything?”

“Because I was already in love with you, idiot!” Eggsy shouts. “I was waitin' for ya to come clean about it. I mean we met in a bar of all places, and somehow I end up being this amazing, charming, gorgeous man's first serious relationship in years? Unless that's all a lie too.”

“No Eggsy it isn't,” Harry whispers and places a kiss against Eggsy's temple. “And I am so sorry that I've had to keep things from you. I don't know how I'm ever going to make it up to you.”

“I don't know either. We'll figure somethin' out, just... Just don't lie to me anymore, okay?” Eggsy asks. “I know you can't tell me 'bout your work life, but I need to know you're at least not hidin' things about us.”

“I think I can manage that,” Harry replies.

Eggsy sweeps a hand along Harry's jaw and leans in for a kiss, but a small whimper cuts through the silence. Eggsy glances down at JB who wiggles his little tail and scratches at Eggsy's shirt, a sign he needs to go out, and for a moment everything in Eggsy's life is normal again and all he can do is lean against the door and laugh.

“Alright,” Eggsy huffs, setting JB on the floor. “Dog needs to be taken care of first. You can do the honors.”

“I suppose,” Harry says and heaves himself up of the floor with a rather put upon sigh. He then offers Eggsy a hand, pulls the young man up against him and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Wait,” Eggsy says as Harry searches around for JB's leash. “If I have a dangerous job and _you_ have a dangerous job, who the hell is gonna take care of JB if I kick?”

“I assumed you'd will your dog to your sister or mother, not me,” Harry replies when he clips the lead to JB's collar.

“What? I can't even. How the hell do spy wills work anyway? You gonna die off in unspecified-istan and some bloke in a suit shows up to offer me a dubious favor?” Eggsy asks, and Harry is already out the door, hauling JB along at a disquieting pace. “Harry? Harry are you gonna answer me?!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me at [oggalahad](http://oggalahad.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
